Roman Republic
Roman Republic is a nation located in South Europe: Italian Peninsula, Alpine region, City of Marseille, Maghreb. The roman republic is lead by ShadowXaisuro. It first started as two seperate nations called: SicilianEmpire lead by ShadowXaisuro,which controls what italy controls, and FrenchRepublic lead by WoaGoku, which controlled southern France. A union was proposed by the two nations on Friday 19.1.18 .Summary of the agreement is: FrenchRepublic will unite with Sicly. France will have a full autonomy named: Autonomous Region Of Frankia,Which will be lead by WoaGoku. The new union nation would be called Roman Republic since both factions founded the city of Rome. The union was established on Friday 26.1.18 when East (TBM,BritishMunchie) Changed the player limit of nations from 6 to 7 members. Name Changes Roman Republic had many names: MediterraneanUnion NovaImperiumRomanum(Meaning Neo Roman Empire in Italian) PapalStates- Followed by the leaving of Shadow after Iowa_Mapping (Iowa Bombing) blew up the nation's capital, which was Sicily City at the time, and the becoming of Rome to be a Catholic Christian nation. GreaterRomanRoyalRepublic - The current faction name. After ShadowXaisuro came back leading Rome, he changed the name to G.R.R.R because of a joke, and because it sounds nice. History SicilianEmpire SicilianEmpire was one of the first nations to be created in Colenia 5.0, right after the reset.It was founded by ShadowXaisuro and it quickly gained members, reaching 5 members in just 2 days. Its capital was in Sicily,and their infrastructure was based on the renaissance era's. FrenchRepublic FrenchRepublic was also one of the first nation to be created alongside SicilianEmpire. Its members consited of 2 people: WoaGoku and PrussianSoldier (Now known as TheJewishBear). Their Capital was Marseille, and alongside with it they had another city on the coast of the Atlantic, which would be later transferred to NapopleonicFrance, for 500k in game. RomanRepublic After the Iowa bombing of Sicily-City (The former capital), The previous leader ShaodwXaisuro left and gave the leadership to its successor, Optic_Warrior. Quickly after the put in power of the Monarchy party, Rome was developing and it was decided to move the capital to Rome, instead of rebuilding Sicly-City. After ShadowXaisuro came back to leading rome, it was decided to change to a Republican Ideology,and then to a Socialist Ideology. Members Leader: King '''ShadowXaisuro. '''Officers: Prime Minister WoaGoku, Pope Optic_Warrior, Chief Of Defence SnakeEyesMexico. Members: Maghreb '''TheJewishBear, '''Fort Kebab '''GulaBlixton, Yuri2007Bink, owentje, rentiyplayz_mc. '''Cities The Roman Republic has 6 main cities: Algiers: In north Africa, and has a main theme of sandstone buildings. Carthage: A medival based town located in Tunis shore. Rome: The capital. Has a temple and a few houses. Plans are to build a Colosseum. Sicily: Former capital. Was blown up by Iowa_Mapping. Reconstrucing it is on the work. Marseille: A French styled city which is the main city of the Autonomous Region Of Frankia. Fort Kebab: A fort which is controlled by GulaBlixton, spreads around Asia Minor and there are plans to make it big enough to spread to Constantinopel. Alliances Roman Republic's Closest Allies are: Israel, Exodus Niggethra, Exodus Madagascar ,TheMarathaEmpire, ImeprialJapan, Poland and Tisan Empire. They guarantee the independence of Israel. They're part of these organizations as well: Mediterranean Alliance, United East Front and European Defence League (EDL in short). Political Geography RomanRepublic is located in southern Europe as well as north Africa. They are bordered by GreaterVorarlberg, NapoleonicFrance, DeutschesReich to the North, NapoleonicFrance to the south-west and. The area of the Alps, Rome, Napoli and Sicily is mainly mountainous, with some parts of forests on sea border, while Roman Frankia is plains and forests, and Roman Algeirs is semi-mountainous and consists of the Sahara Desert. Category:5.0 Category:Nations In Europe Category:Nations In Africa Category:Nations Category:Nation